Your Not Everyday Assignment
by wenweifisherx3
Summary: Nita and Kit are involved with a conflict from the future. Seven artifacts must be found for either a safe return or the "New World" of doom. What will happen? I'm not good at writing summeries, and could use a beta. We'll see how this goes.
1. Prologue

PROLOGUE

Paul Boman sighed, adjusted the coordinates where Celine supposedly pinpointed the sword to be.

"She better be right about this," he growled, to no one in particular.

Stepping through the window Mother had obligingly opened for him, he looked around.

He had landed in a beautiful clearing. The grass was lush and green; strong and supple trees surrounded him completely, as far as the eye could see. Birds chirruped, squirrels hung from trees, stopping from feeding and turning to stare at him inquisitively. It was clear that it had just rained. The water gleamed and sparkled, only adding to the sheer beauty and perfection to the forest he had teleported to.

He shook his head. This was no time to be distracted. Pulling out the sphere of light from the bag slung across one shoulder, he began his desperate examination.

IMPOSSIBLE!

The light flashed and then turned muddy.

'It's as if… AS if someone is intentionally shielding the sword.' He swore quietly.

Sheida couldn't possibly know. She claimed one of the artifacts, he had the other, and he was picking up another. AS far as he knew, she had no idea of the whereabouts of the other five.

He groaned. This task was important and crucial; New Destiny must fulfill it completely and be victorious. IT was only right for the new world.

Two people, a boy and a girl, safely hidden in shadow with a large delicate book and a Rowan Wand watched Boman's distressed profile. They watched as he stepped through some window and breathed a sigh of relief.

"And yet again, people fail to realize the works of wizardry even if it's displayed right in front of them." Nita Callahan pointed out, not for the first time, and not for the last.

Kit Rodriguez wholeheartedly agreed, smiling at his best friend and wizardly partner.

"Come on, let's finish this spellbind." Kit murmured. "Before you have to go." The words surprisingly were able to make it out of his throat without sounding choked.

He was going to miss her. Kit sighed inaudibly. He never got to hang out with his best friend without trips or wizardry intruding.


	2. Chapter 1

A/N:

Sorry the story really makes no sense or seems in general to be a little disorganized. (okay, extremely disorganized)

I thought I would reward you, really, me for updating on my new years.

I want to do some research so when I'm done, I'll update. Or I'll write a necessary filler..

I do not have a beta as of yet, and need one!!!!! Please?

Send me a PM.

PS

I forgot the disclaimer!

Disclaimer:

I do not own Young Wizards. Wish I did, though.

CHAPTER ONE—The Dream

Huh?

Nita was dreaming. That was really the only way to explain the events unfolding in front of her and why she was not able to control the actions of her body; she was only allowed to sit and observe without interfering. AS much as it would please her to, she could not run. Could not hide, and could not shut her eyes and plug her ears.

In her dream, she was in a landscape, setting up a spell diagram with another… person? Nita squinted. She could tell it wasn't Kit because Kit was Hispanic, not Asian. Nita narrowed her eyes at her dream self and the figure she was spelling with in an attempt to put a face and the name to this stranger.

'Whoever it is, it's at least humanoid.' Was her only thought.

She resigned herself to study the spell diagram because it was easier to focus on.

The spell diagram seemed to take a shape as she watched. It looked lucid and…

She frowned.

Was that a… 'What is that?' For some reason, it was eluding her. Nita frowned harder, trying to concentrate, trying to recognize what she was seeing. She had a hunch this was important, and all wizards know to pay close attention on those hunches.

"Neets, we don't need that much power for that." A light musical soprano voice cut through her thought process.

Nita's head snapped back to survey Dream Nita and her companion. 'If I can't make out the spell diagram, I can at the very least listen to the dialogue.'

"What can we use besides sheer power?"

"I wrote this spell last week. We can't use sheer power because of the sword's properties. It's designed to kill, even with that spell. It would blow us up."

Dream Nita sighed.

"Okay, can I take a look at your spell?"

The Asian girl nodded. She reached in to seemingly empty air beside her, groping around inside of her "pocket" for what Nita presumed was this spell. She shook it out like a whip so that it dissolved and both Nitas' could examine it more clearly.

It was a rather short spell, like a spell written by a Powers That Be that had names written like short-hand. The spell diagram looked simple, but Nita was not fooled. She saw the artistry in her work.

'You know, it reminds me of the work done on the cup.' She mused.

It was a picture frame, although Nita could see through the "portrait" of a beautiful Asian woman. Underneath was a delicate wizardly design that made Nita slightly envious. Partly because she understood almost none of it. The parts she could make out were the graceful curves of the speech written around the edges of the "frame".

She gasped in astonishment. 'Oh my gosh.' She blinked, hoping what she was seeing was something she had imagined. No…

'It's a blank-check replica?'

Just as Nita was reaching this conclusion, Dream Nita raised a hand to her mouth, an stared. She looked impressed, and not as surprised.

"How did you manage that!!????"

The girl smiled.

"It took a lot of work and I needed to check and recheck the variables. It was not easy. But I think this will accomplish the binding of this." She nodded at something conveniently just out of Nita's range of vision.

"You never cease to amaze me. You're sure this has no price attached to it? I remember the last time I did a blank-check spell. I was almost eaten." Nita grimaced.

The girl laughed.

"I saw that in the manual. Nice work. That takes a lot of bravery. And Kit told me as well you were."

Nita saw her dream self fidget slightly.

"Thanks."

It wasn't hard to guess what her dream self was thinking since that thought flew through her own mind. The thought of that conversation she had with Kit where she had point blank told Kit about what had made her make the choice as a self-sacrifice.

Her dream self laughed nervously. "How did you manage to write the blank-check spell without the life price? I know this kind of wizardry would have a high life price."

The girl smiled mischievously. "I called in a favor."

Dream Nita simply shrugged.

'Who is this girl?' she thought, watching her, fascinated. The fact that she could write a blank-check spell that did not require this kind of high price majorly impressed her.

"Okay. Let's read this spell, and then knot it with this."

Dream Nita touched a hand to a charm on the gold charm bracelet around her wrist. Apparently, she had a charm that was the equivalent to a dry erase board and looked like a notepad.

"Let's do it." The girl agreed.

Dream Nita detached the charm and tossed it to the Asian girl who knotted the spell diagram to the blank-check spell. "Here," she said, handing her the now blank notepad charm. "Thanks."

And together, they began to read. Nita paced, watching the beginnings of what looked to be a branch of old wizardly, and one that Nita did not recognize.

However, she had no time to ponder what she was looking at.

A flash of red light cut through the protected circle and seared the entire spell diagram. It instantly fried; charred remains were the only thing left.

"What just happened? Dream Nita asked, perplexed, and looking horrified.

"Interference," She breathed. "Run!" She shouted. "We can redo this later. I still have a copy of each."

"I-I can't."

A terrible choking noise was wrenched from Dream Nita's throat. Terrible and cruel laughter followed directly after.

"Oh my gosh! Nita? Nita!!!"

Nita groaned, plugging her ears and squeezing her eyes tight.

There was too much laughter and absolute cruelty, and her own blood was staining the perfect lush grass.

"Nita!!!"

The girl was sobbing now, dragging her almost lifeless body along with her as she ran. She was taking ragged breaths.

"Sorry, Alecia." Hissed the voice menacingly. "You know it's over, we've used her blood to take this because she was apart of the spelling. You, however, have a more unique purpose."

The owner of the voice laughed, grabbed hold of Alecia's wrists and attempted to pull her in to some kind of void. Alecia hit a pressure point, kictwisted, and managed to free herself by knocking him out by a nice hit to another pressure point on the man's neck.

Breathing heavily, she began to tend to Dream Nita's wounds.

She gasped, snatching her hand back from her throat.

Her hand was covered in dark, red, blood.

Right when a drop of blood hit the earth from both Nita's throat when Alecia laid her on her lap, and from Alecia's hand, the earth split, and Alecia shrieked.

Alecia's utterly piercing scream of terror went right through Nita as she woke up, sweating and shaking.

That dream was too vivid for her tastes.

'I need to talk to Tom, Carl, and Kit.'

She was positive the dream she just had was vital.


End file.
